When an electric cable is connected to a moving body such as an industrial machine, an electronic device, a civil engineering machine, or the like to transmit electric signals or supply electric power, the electric cable may be entangled or twisted twist or twist with movement of the moving body.
Methods are presented, which protect the electric cable by accommodating the electric cable in a pod in order to prevent the entangling or twisting, but when the pod is entangled even though the electric cable is inserted into the pod, the electric cables included in the pod are entangled with each other to reduce a life-span of the electric cable.
In particular, since a flat cable is made in a flat band shape, the flat cable is entangled or twisted even better than a wire type cable, and as a result, the life-span of the flat cable is further shortened.